Jeff, The Killer in Love?
by RavieGore
Summary: Natalie is a pyromaniac. When she slips up and ends up torching her neighbors cat in their own lawn they chase her into the forest, where she seeks shelter in an abandon cottage. Guess who's also seeking refuge? Will Jeff help her? Or kill her?
1. Chapter 1

"No." I heaved breathlessly. My body was too insanely out of shape for all this running. Leaning against a tree, I stared into the black sky. The full moon illuminated everything from the dew to the snarled limbs of every branch that hung just above my head.  
"This way!" My head snapped towards the voice, followed by many others. They can't find me! I began to run again, ignoring the splitting pains in my sides. I was running away, from home? Yes. From life? Trying to. From people? Hell yes.  
In my line of vision I made out an abandoned house, more like a cottage. Instead of debating my wits I fled inside. Yanking the hard wood door open and shut behind me. I slid down to the floor and began to sob softly. Why was I running away? I'll tell you...  
I like fire, I like the feel I get when I burn things. By things I mean Animals, bugs, people's pets, this time it wasn't so easy to control my urges. My adventures usually happened at night, but this time I slipped, I couldn't hold back. I gutted, poured ignition fluid on and lit the neighbors poor little cat. All just before dark. All in the front lawn of their home.  
If only I could have waited. I wouldn't be getting chased. I didn't choose to think this way! The tears finally fell and my sobs grew. I saw movement. A figure rising from the corner. The bottom half blended in with the black, blankness of the room while his jacket...no Hoodie glowed in the moonlight from the broken window. My eyes fell on the figures face.  
A man. I thought it was a man. His hair I figured was black, and his skin as white as the moon that hung in the sky. Looking bleached almost. His eyes, never blinking, were rounded in black rings. But what caught my attention most was his smile. A smile cut into his cheeks, two curved slits towards his temples almost.  
He casually walked over to me, sighing, annoyed. A glint in his hand,...a knife. As he came closer I noticed his hoodie and the knife were stained with blood. Taking note of my glance he tucked the knife into the pocket of the hoodie. He sat next to me.  
"Who...are you?" I choked out, wiping the tears from my face. "Jeff. What are you doing here, little lamb?" His accent was Northern. Why was he in the south? And why was he hiding and blood soaked? I looked into his staring eyes, "Natalie. My names Natalie, not Lamb. I'm being chased." At the last word I let loose of all restraint, burying my face in my hands and began truly crying. The voices were faint but he and I heard them, I didn't care anymore.  
"Shut the fuck up or they'll hear you!" He growled. I snapped my face towards his. His voice changed. Almost animalistic. He placed his hand over my mouth, and adverted his eyes away from mine and whispered, "Sorry, just keep it down. Once they pass you must persuade me." My eyes widened, "For what?" My speech was muffled but he heard me clearly. His smile widened and he flicked his eyes back to mine, "Persuade me not to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

I clenched my teeth together as the voices came closer accompanied by footsteps. Jeff's eyes were trained on the window, I couldn't help but stare into them.

Where the color of his irises should have been was a soft milky white, only his pupils were present. Traveling, my eyes took in how faintly...beautiful he was? His cheek bones were high and slightly hollowed. His jaw-line was sharp, all together he almost resembled a man of made of expensive china.

"Hey! Ov'r here!" A deep voice echoed back to others, a flashlights' beam poured through the window. Jeff pushed me to lay down with one arm still keeping his hand over my mouth. He lightened his grasp on my mouth, fully conscious of trying not to hurt me.

His knee was between my legs and he was pressed so close my heart began to speed up. The knife in his hoodie pocket pressing against my stomach softly made me aware of my situation again. This was no time to have feelings like this sway me. He obviously is a maniac. Why else would he be hiding away in this place..but then again... Was I so different?

The door our sides were against began to jingle. Removing his hand, Jeff reached up to the lock and flicked it. Returning his hand to lay beside my head, he looked at me. "Stay here, cover your ears and don't look out the window." He whispered, commanding me to stay.

Lifting himself up he scurried down the hall of the main room of where we had resided. I watched him disappear into the dark.  
Click!  
Another door? A back door? "Hey! Who're you?" A snap of twigs and leaves. "Aren't ya gonna talk? Take your hood off." More snapping. "Why are you here?" The animalistic tone was back. This time it sounded more angry than before.

"We don't need to answer to a kid like you! Have you seen a girl? Black hair, red frilly Girly-lookin' dress?" The voices all mumbled. "And I have to answer to redneck white-trash like you? I think you need to GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff hollered. More snapping that signified him running.

Bam!  
Gunshots? Oh my god, Jeff! I couldn't bare myself to move, "Ugh!" Something hit the ground, more thuds more gunshots. Then all was quiet. "Dammit." Slow crunches came close. And the door was hit repeatedly, "Open it Natalie, they're gone." I popped up and unlocked the door.

"Jeff! Are you okay?" I looked at him, his hoodie acquired more blood splatters. "Fine." He pushed past me. Why was I so worried about him? "What did you do?" He flipped an upturned chair right side up and sat down. I stood there. "Christ, okay how old are you?" He grabbed a near by foot stool, pulling it close and motioned for me to sit down. "I'll be 18 in 4 days."

"Jail bait, huh? As I asked before, What Did You Do?" I sat, beginning the story, his eyes never left me. When I came to the part of the part where burning things felt so enjoyable, a tear left my eye. He leaned close and wiped it away, how he saw it so easily in the dark I had no idea. "You're ashamed of killing, Little Lamb?"

"It's Natalie! N-A-T-A-L-I-E! And I suppose that's so." His brow furrowed. "No one ever even dares raise their voice to me, humph. I guess I'll have to break you of your shame..." He places his hand on top of my head. "Je-Jeff?" I stuttered. He pulled close. "Do you know my full title in your town? Across the country?"

He can't be...No..."I'm Jeff The Killer, Jeff the -motherfucking- killer." All the memories of the stories flooded into my mind. He killed his family, he kills people, he's...he's real. My eyes widened. "You didn't recognize me? Well I guess my legend isn't all that popular anymore. Looks like Slends got the best of things now." Slenderman was real!? Is real!? "Why haven't you killed me yet?" It just bursted out of my mouth. He looked surprised. "I haven't felt the urge to kill you." He sighed and removed his hand from my head, tousling my hair lightly.

With that he got up and ventured down the black hallway again. I heard rustling, and scraping. First emerging from the dark was a sideways mattress with pillows balanced in top and then Jeff pushing it towards the middle of the room. Something like that would make me breathless but he was pushing with one hand and guiding with the other.

Flipping it to lay down he grabbed the pillows and threw them on. He free fell onto the bed and pulled out a .. Sleeping mask? He placed it over his eyes and curled up slightly. "Get your ass over here and sleep, we have to go in the morning, they'll be looking for those men."

I raised myself to stand. Wait! What was I doing? I can't sleep next to a killer! But what choice did I have? I softly padded over and curled myself up facing away from him. Jeff had occupied the very edge of the bed, almost to the point if he shifted, he'd fall off. I hugged the pillow, did he want to give me comfort? I really need to stop thinking like this...

I shivered, becoming fully aware of how cold the Autumn air was. I hugged myself and scrunched my eyes shut tightly. A warm arm snaked it's way around my waist pulling me closer. My eyes shot open as wide as they possibly could. The cold space against my back was replaced by a warm figure, and a hot breath against my neck caused chill bumps to spread over my legs and arms. I let out a squeak. The breath came closer and buried a nose into my hair.

"You smell like orchids." Was whispered into my ear as his breathing evened, like that he was asleep. I felt uncomfortable yet comfortable, I felt scared, yet safe. 'Were the stories about this killer true?' Was my last conscious thought before I too, lulled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was warm. So very warm. Someone was running their fingers through my hair, and breathing softly. Who ever it was smelled slightly of cedar wood and ash. I slowly opened my eyes to see a white cloth with dark reddish brick colored splatters. The fingers caught on a knot in my hair. I started to become aware of where I was.

Here I am. Laying closely in a murderers arms, feeling safe. I took deep breaths and his scent filled my lungs, it was calming. Our legs were intertwined, one of my hands were lightly pressed against his chest while the other lay softly above his hip. My head was tucked under his chin.

"Mmm..." He sighed. I took this as my chance to pull away and quickly readjust my disheveled dress. "Come back, you're a nice heater." He was still half asleep so I ignored him, standing up I looked around the room. "This place was beautiful at one time." I mumbled to myself and heard Jeff snort.

"This place has been run down for years." I glanced at him, he rolled on his back and pulled the sleep mask off and looked at me. "You just wouldn't let go of me last night." I felt my face redden. "What?!" I quickly turned around, "I...I didn't mean to.." He chuckled. It was actually a cute laugh. How can that terribly angry voice come out of someone who laughs so angelically? Oh my god! I can't think this way!

"You are so red." He teased while getting up to stand. Stretching he said, "Alright, lets go. I have money so we can get a cheap motel or something. Maybe some food. You look as starved as I feel." I opened my mouth to say something but instead thought not to. He chose not to kill me, why? Maybe I'll ask later.

We left the cottage, the air was crisp, smelling of wet grass. My eyes wandered around, "Don't look over there." Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the path I was running on last night. No twait, this wasn't the path. I shot a glance at the far side and saw the actual path I took. "This way is to the next town. You won't be known there, and we won't be found. You'll have to pay for the motel. It's hard for me to do it." I understood and told him I would be happy to. It's probably hard getting around with a face like his. Again! What am I saying? He doesn't expect me to pity him.

*** ~ Jeff's Pov ~ ***

God dammit I'm going soft. I tugged her along with me. I wanted to kill her but I couldn't. I had the chance as she slept. Yet instead I tucked her close to me and she didn't object. She smelled nice to. I just wanted her closer to me last night. She was so warm.

God dammit Jeffrey Woods if you don't stop thinking, I swear down in hell I'll end your own thought process!

I shook my head. I can't think like this about her. Still...I can put her to use. She walked close beside me. Was she scared? She didn't object to following me? "Lam- Natalie, when did you first start liking flames?" Her head snapped up from the ground. "Around 9 years old. I lit bugs on fire, some make sound." She laughed. She was slightly twisted... I think I liked that.

We walked for a few hours before touching pavement, and another hour before we saw a sleazy motel. I gave her eighty dollars and told her to go do her thing. I threw up my hood and waited. She came out with a pair of keys quicker than I thought she would, she handed them to me along with extra cash. "Room 13 second floor." I nodded and lead the way up the outer stairwell and opened the door.

"One bed huh?" Her face got red again. A smile tugged at my mouth but I didn't let her see. "What do you want to eat?" I flicked my wrist towards the phone and pointed. "Whatever you want." I plopped down on the bed. "Pizza?" She questioned, phone in hand. I felt out of my ball park...I didn't know what pizza was... "Uh...what's pizza?" I raised an eyebrow. She looked dumbfounded then bursted out laughing.

I sat up, crossing my arms, "What?" She softened her laughter, "You like meat right? Pepperoni? Stuff like that?" I nodded. "Anything with meat and I'll eat it." She dialed in the numbers. How did she get me to talk so much? "Hi! Yes, one large deep dish, half meat lovers and other half veggie. Yes, thank you!" I slightly jumped at the high pitched shrill in her voice then realized she was ordering.

I got up, tossing my hoodie on the bed, and walked to what I thought was the bathroom to take a shower. Closing the door behind me I inspected the whitish room. What once was pristine white linoleum was now a milky yellow. Fucking disgusting. At least the shower looked clean enough. I shucked my pants off and noticed for the first time how dirty they were.

I cracked the door and threw them out onto the bed where Natalie curled up facing away from me watching the television. Closing the door I pivoted and stepped into the shower, Turning the knobs I was pelted with cold water. "Dammit!" Cursing under my breath. I fiddled and gave up, accepting the icy water. Blood had soaked through my hoodie and crusted upon the pale skin of my chest. Once softened and loosened with water the flakes road the small streams running down my body.

Slumping against the wall I placed my face in my hands. Why haven't I had the urge? Why don't I hear the voice? Why am I acting so...humanly? What the hell is wrong with me? I pinched the bridge of my nose between my eyes. 'Stop thinking Jeff. Just go with it. She'll run away from you sooner or later. They always do.' The thought of her curled against me not but hours ago came across my mind. I smirked. She makes a good heater and pillow at least.

***~ Natalie's Pov ~***

I had taken Jeff's discarded clothes to the sink, taking everything out of the pockets, placing them on the counter and doused the clothing with dish soap. Filling one sink with hot water I submerged the hoodie to soak. The water became slightly discolored as I scrubbed his pants. They were finely made, feeling silky even though they were filthy. I then remembered why he wore these dress pants. A huge wave of sadness washed over me.

I ran the pants under the faucet, squeezing and rinsing until I was satisfied they were soap free. I hung them upon the conventional stoves towel rack. I caught sight of a crumple piece of paper I had pulled out of Jeff's pants pocket, drying my hands, I grabbed it and unfolded it.

Two brunette little boys stood smiling, one slightly older than the other. They looked so happy. The youngest looked so familiar, those high cheek bones under a slight amount of baby fat...Jeff? My hand flew to my mouth to cover my choked sobs. This was Liu and Jeff as kids. A few tears escaped my eyes as I leaned against the counter, holding them tightly shut. I shook my head, wiped my eyes and placed the picture far away from the water. Taking a deep breath I went back to the sink. Before I could start on his hoodie the doorbell rang. It was more of a buzz. I grabbed a twenty out of Jeff's wad of cash and ran to the door.

The delivery guy left quickly after I paid him, setting the box down on the bed I scurried back to the sink and worked on the blood stains. They had come out incredibly easy, which made my job considerably easier. "Where are my clothes?" I heard his voice, slightly agitated.

I didn't weigh the fact maybe he didn't want his clothing washed...shit! "I'm washing them! They were filthy!" I piped up. He leaned against the wall in a cotton towel tied around his waist. "Oh, so am I suppose to stay like this?" He was deliberately trying to make me blush, and by god it worked. "I- I don't know.." I stammered. "Were you just crying?" His brow knit together in confusion. I denied it. "You can't lie to the king of Liars, Natalie."

His eyes were trained on me. The fact he couldn't blink didn't help me of trying to get out of it, they burned into me. Drying my hand on my dress pleats I grabbed the picture and walked it to him. He took it and his jaw clenched. "Is that Liu?" I blurted out, mentally slapping myself, his eyes snapped to lock with mine. "Yeah, that was a long time ago. Is that food in the box? It's ...intoxicating."

I laughed at him changing the subject, it was oddly human that the first thing he would change it with was food, albeit also just like a man. "Go eat. I think there's a bathrobe in the closet by the bed if you want to wear that." He nodded and left to go devour the pizza. "No looking." "I can't even see you, Jeff!" I couldn't help but imagine him without the towel though. Damn teen hormones. I shook the thought from my head as I heard the bed springs yelp with stress. "How in the hell do I eat this?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Pick up a slice and bite it?" Oh, right he's never had pizza... What kind of person has never had pizza? "Ohmyfuckinggod." That was it, I lost it, I ended up on the floor surpressing my giggles. "Don't laugh at me, this is awesome!" He scowled. He sounded childlike and the boy in the picture came to mind. I sat cross legged on the floor smiling. I thought it would be frightening to be in the captive of Jeff The Killer but really...I was just tagging along, and he wasn't so scary.

I raised myself up and finished up on the stains, repeating my rinsing method, I rung it out and set it next to the pants. I clicked the oven on and set it on bake to produce heat on the outside to steam out the clothing and dry it fast. The pants were almost already dry, they must be polyester. I walked quickly into the room and jumped in the bed opening the pizza box. Jeff's whole half was gone. "Ugh..." He groaned and flipped on his side. The bathrobe came to just slightly above his knees. Entirely too small for him. His calves looked strong. I diverted my attention from them. Basically forcing myself to.

I pulled off my boots and threw them across the room and began to chow down. Best pizza...Ever! I understood now why Jeff was so ecstatic about it. I flipped the television to a different show. It was the news. "Lucy County has been attacked by what seems to be a serial killer. Guns against a knife? Seems Lucy's finest can't bring such a skilled killer diwn. Body's found outside of an old home inside the woods were cut open so gruesomely we can't show you on live television. Wives of these poor men had told recent authorities that they were following Natalie Svedka. attepting to citizens arrest her for the torching of a neighborhood cat. She has not been found as of yet. Is this the work of an urban legend? A copycat? No one knows and there's no trace of this murderer or Natalie."

I flipped the television off and carried the box to the fridge and threw it in. Jeff was quietly snoring as I noticed his knife on the counter along with the pile of wadded bills, paper, so on, it wasn't there before. Did he want me to wash it? I grabbed it, surprised at its weight. This weapon was used to kill the men trying to kill me. Citizens arrest my ass. I took it to the sink and poured the soap onto the blade. I picked at the dried blood on the hilt, watching it disappear to reveal shiny metal. Steel maybe? Titanium? It wasn't a normal kitchen knife or butcher knife. Maybe a hunting knife? It sure was shiny now that it was clean. I could see myself in it. I look fairly decent for sleeping in makeup. It had smoldered around my eyes more and reminded me slightly of Jeff's. I wiped the water from the knife on my dress grabbed his dry pants and carried them to the nightstand on Jeff's side. I set the knife down and looked at his face. He was watching me. "I thought you were asleep!" He propped himself up on an elbow.

"I heard my knife being picked up so I was waiting for you to stab me. I didn't think you'd wash it for me." I was shocked. I set his pants down in front of him. Ignoring half his comment I said, "Your hoodie should be dry in an hour or so." I smiled and walked back to the small kitchen, crossing my arms and holding myself tightly, my eyes getting watery. Hearing shuffles and a zip I figured he was decent. How could I stab him?

An arm wrapped around me and pulled me into the other room, "J-Jeff!" He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me...hugging me? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said quietly. I felt my face redden. I felt heat spread everywhere. He nestled into the crook of my neck, I felt the soft ridge of his cut smile against my jaw. Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around him. He got tense then relaxed quickly. "I don't know what you are, or why I feel like this, but I feel so calm around you, there's no buzzing in my head, nothing. It's blank." He clung tighter. "Don't cry for me. I've cried too much for myself already." The skin of his back was warm but his hands were cold.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry these things have happened to you," I gripped tighter, " I-" I was cut off by Jeff's lips against mine. Now MY mind was blank. My hands traveled to his hair, it was soft and thin. Almost like corn silk. He pulled back, looked into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. He was the first boy I've ever kissed. I was slightly frightened, well not frightened more like worried and trembling. "Jeff..." He pulled away grabbing the knife, "I'll be back in an hour or two. Stay here."


	4. Chapter 4

***~Jeff's Pov~***

The urge scorched through my veins making my skin crawl. I had to get out of there. Images of me choking her and killing her made my fingers twitch in anticipation. I told her not to cry for me? Where did that come from?

The air was cold and crisp against my skin without the warmth of my hoodie... Shit. It was daylight and I had no way of covering my face. Sometimes I wondered how I could be so stupid. Quickly stepping down the stairs I searched the lower floors. My eyes settled on a whore in the corner.

She wasn't much to look at. Blonde wig, bone frame with skin stretched over, track marks on her arm. She was leaning in the corner popping gum... One of my pet peeves. Venturing over I cornered her, keeping my face hidden with my hair as I pressed a hand against the wall to balance my offset lean. Something was said about, "Around the world, 80 bucks." I merely nodded and she lead me to her room.

Closing the door behind us, I wretched her down to the floor, excitement sparked her eyes. Straddling her I placed a hand to her throat, "Hey! I don't do thi-!" I squeezed. She attempted to scream but my left hand was ultimately crushing her voice to a wet squelching noise.

Her brown eyes welled with tears. I scoffed. Ripping her barely-there blouse down. I reached for my knife in my pocket. Drawing it over her profile, I traced her laugh lines on her face. The whore was older than I, by at least 10 years. "Should I cut here? Or here?" I tapped her face then the flesh over her heart. Another wet noise came from her throat when I touched the tan skin with the metal.

I embedded the tip in the first layers of the desired destination. She thrashed causing the penetration to be further. "Now that's your own damn fault, Bitch." A large bead of blood rolled down her side. This dissatisfied me. I sighed and decided to finish her. She wasn't any fun, no good fight. Quickly pressing my weight into the knife, I thrusted it down an withdrew my hand from her throat.

Wiping the knife clean on her shirt, I quickly left, placing the knife in my pocket. I left, searching for more, another after another. By the time I was sated I had killed another hooker and a few animals. "Heh, Jeff the Killer, reduced to killing animals!" I mentally laughed at myself. Pathetic. I returned to mine and Natalie's room by fine o'clock.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. She was sleeping, Closing the door silently behind me i began to study her. The covers skimming lightly over her bare ...shoulders? Wasn't she wearing a long sleeve dress? I hovered over her, reaching and picked up a lock of her midnight hair. It was soft.

Not even 20 hours ago she barged into my hideout, not showing more than a slight quiver of fear at my passive aggressive threat of her proving her worth of living. I helped her, she even slept next to me. She didn't kick or scream when I pulled her closer. Easily I could have slit her throat, raped her even. Somehow she knew I wouldn't. She trusted me, I knew she had heard my stories, she even felt bad for me.

Hearing her voice in my head, "Jeff, I'm so sorry about all that's happened to you." I frowned. Kissing her was nice. She didn't even pull away. But the urge hit me and I had to get out of there. Whilst I was lost in thought Natalie began to stir, smoothing her hair back in place I retreated to the kitchen.

I turned on the faucet and rinsed my knife of the blood it had acquired. Holding it up I looked at my reflection. Black ringed eyes, a perpetual smile. Yet she wasn't scared of this? I sat the knife down. The oven ticked, catching my attention away from my thoughts. Natalie's dress was hanging upon the rack... Where was my hoodie?! Shaking my head while I turned the oven off. Pretty clever to use the heat to dry clothing. Sloppily folding the dress I set it on her nightstand quietly.

I stole a glance at her. Her hand was peaking out from the covers gripping a thick piece if white cloth. Well that solves that mystery. Leaning back I pressed my back against the wall and slid down slowly. I looked her over. Her features were delicate and free of makeup. She must have taken a shower while I was gone. To be honest I liked her better this way. Her shoulders were thin, the skin almost translucent. Her finger nails of her delicate hand were painted red and shaped in a sharp almond point. The polish was chipping and flaking off. They were so long, it was kind of feline-like. Sexy almost. Dammit Jeff!

I pinched the bridge of my nose to clear that thought then returned my gaze to her. She was beginning to actually wake up. Opening her green emerald eyes. She saw me and smiled sheepishly. I felt my face turn warm, I grabbed her dress and held it out for her and hid my face. "Thanks!" I heard the smile in her voice. "No peeking." The dress left my hands and her fingers brushed over mine. "As if I would."

I placed my hands over my unblinking eyes and peering through the slits. I saw she had scooted to the other side of the bed, she stretched, pulled the covers away and sat up on the edge. Her bra was light pink with darker pink leopard spots. Letting my eyes travel the hourglass form to the curvature of her hips where a red skull with a bow lay on the backdrop of black shiny spandex. She didn't match, which was kinda cute.

Being the twenty one year old man that I was, it crossed my mind that she was virginal. Mainly to the fact her under garments were so childlike. My pants became slightly tighter. She slid the dress over her frame, adjusting the sleeves to bunch at the wrists. "Are my tights over there? You can look now." Searching the floor I found them, tossing the wool stockings towards her, she caught them. I kept my head down still feeling the blush hadn't left. I reached and grabbed my hoodie from the bed and pulled it on. It smelled like her. Orchids.

Fixing the strings, she appeared infront of me, her thumb wiping away something off my jaw. "Is this why I heard knocks in the room below?" Blood? "Yes." I answered. "How'd you keep them from screaming?" She sat cross legged. "I choked her." She looked confused and raised her hand to my throat. Her thumb against my windpipe and her long fingers curling the rest of my throat. She squeezed lightly and let go. "Like this?" I swallowed, wishing she would have squeezed tighter. I nodded. "Yeah, just like that."

She blushed and released me. "What happened earlier? How'd you know I was upset about what you said?" Her eyes pierced into mine.

"Fake smiling, and disappearing to the kitchen to do nothing but hold yourself and stare like a dumbass kind of gave it away, Lamb. As for earlier? ... You can't say you didn't like it. Her mouth formed an 'O' and her blush still remained.

"Don't think you can kiss me and get away with it!" She glared. "And what are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

Reaching behind her she grabbed a pillow. Thwack! "Hey!" Thwack-Thwack! "Will you stop?" "No!" I grabbed her wrist. "What did I do now?" "You called me Lamb, and..." She mumbled the last part. "What was that?" She shook her head. "Tell me!" "No! It's stupid!" Snatching the pillow I struck her softly. "Hey!" She tried to wrestle the pillow away which only led me to pinning her on her back, hands above her head.

"Tell me!"

"You'll only laugh!"

"No I won't."

"It's embarassing!"

"I don't care!"

Giving up she mumbled it again, looking away. "What?" I got closer, my face only inches from hers. Making her squirm was intensely enjoyable. "You stole my first kiss, you Jackass!" ... Fuck. Her blush spread down her neck. "Really?" She nodded. She was anticipating a worse reaction. "So you don't want me to kiss you anymore?" She avoided my eyes even further. "I uh... Do you even like me?" "I don't know." I lied. I did like her. "Are you going to carry on with hitting me with pillows?" She shook her head. "Good, now I can steal this again and not be beaten" her eyes snapped to mine. "Jeff-!"

I kissed her, removing my grip on her wrists to cradle the back of her neck, my thumb caressing her jawline. She didn't object.

I was mentally screaming. A voice that was and was not my my own growled, "What the fuck are you doing? You worthless idiot! She's a weak little fire starter. Stop fondling a child!" I silenced him. Agitated I mindlessly bit her lower lip softly. She draped her arms over my shoulders.

Her heart was beating fast. I pulled away. She clung, "Don't leave like last time." Her pulse against my fingers remained quick. She was pretty with a rose flush. Her green eyes seemed clouded. "I stole your second kiss." I laughed. She pushed me away, her face contorting with playful anger. "Jerk!" She punched my shoulder as hard as she could knowing it wouldn't hurt me. I sat fully up and she tackled me, toppling me on my back as she straddled me.

"You lied." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "About what?" "You do like me!" "Your point?" "Admit it." She smiled. I could easily flip her over and pin her from the position she held on me. I folded my arms behind my head. "Make me."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a jerk." She crossed her arms over her chest and proceeded to pout. Luckily my libido had calmed, though taking complete advantage of her would be easy, even if she screamed most of the hotel patrons were as dead as door nails. I quickly vanishing those thoughts from my head, I just couldn't let myself get the better of my unusually 'normal' state I had thrown myself into.

"Do you mind if I call you Nat?" I raised a brow at her, she smiled and nodded. "Of course." "Well, Nat, kiss me." Leaning down, she complied. Pulling away abruptly she said, "Admit it." God damn it. "I do, okay? If I didn't you'd be dead by now." Shit, shouldn't have said that. Think before you speak, Dumbass!

***~Natalie's Pov~***

I smacked his chest. "So if you didn't like me you'd kill me? What if you don't like me later?" He shot me a questioning look, almost disappointed. "That won't happen." For some reason that made me ecstatic. "You know, I haven't spoke to anyone this much or like this at all...Ever." He beamed "Really? I've never had anyone to talk to, so I talk too much sometimes. Everyone at school hates me, so I'm alone." "Me too." Using my index finger I traced the lines of his carved smile. The scar tissue was soft, his ivory eyes searched my face with curiosity.

Taking a hand from behind his head he grabbed mine. "What are you doing? That tickles." "Just remembering." "Stop making yourself sad." "How do you know it makes me sad?" I retorted as he sighed. "Your eyes are getting red and you're frowning." He took a deep breath. Wouldn't most people be taking short breaths when someone is sitting on them? I became aware that his stomach that I sat on was like pavement. Maybe that's why he has no problem, is cutting and stabbing people a workout?

He rose up, causing me to slide into his lap. Wrapping his arms around my middle he brought his face down to bury in the corner of my neck. For someone who was feared so much, he sure was a cuddler. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" He whispered. There was a slight tremble in his voice. Frustration? Sadness? I couldn't tell, "I know what it's like to lose things that are priceless and I also know what it's like to be afraid of yourself." He squeezed tighter, guess I struck a nerve.

"We have to leave tomorrow morning. Quickly." He pulled away to look at my face. "How many are dead?" He hesitated. "A lot." "You know I worked hard to clean that knife." He began to laugh. "That was not the reaction I expected." While he yawned, I lifted myself up. "Lets watch a movie and sleep." I grabbed his hand and drew him up as well. "Works for me."

Jumping on the bed and wrestling under the covers, I turned on the tv. Settling behind, he reached above me to turn off the lamp. Silently agreeing to cuddle and remain as close as possible. His arm wrapped around my waist, eyes peering over my shoulder, and nose buried in my hair. Nightmare On Elm Street was showing on Creepster and Jeff snatched the remote, clearly he enjoyed this movie, I silently giggled. This must have come out when we were younger, maybe even longer ago. It dawned on me I didn't know Jeff's actual age...

The little girls with their eyes gouged out, playing jump rope, singing the Freddy lullaby came on. I mentally sang along.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you

three, four, lock your door.

Five, six, grab your crucifix

seven, eight, stay up late.

Nine, ten, never sleep again

Jeff slowly stroked his thumb against my ribcage as the story progressed, pulling me closer as a young Johnny Depp was gorged into a bed, thus forming a bloody grotesque fountain of gelatinous horror effects. Jeff's arm snaked under the pillow, causing me to jump, he laughed and said something about how a cheesy horror flick shouldn't scare me.

Drowsily, I turned around and scooted down to nuzzle against his chest. I fell asleep, still conscious of his movements, I felt him pull away then return moments later. Tucking my head under his chin and stroking my hair like last time.

Authors Note

Hello! Sorry if this chapter is boring, it's more of a filler. Here in 5 days I'm going by plane from Florida to Ohio to visit my Dad. So soon everything is going to go into play. To be honest I'm writing this as I go. I was never one for story plots.

Oddly I haven't even considered Natalie and Jeff's relationship. Love at first sight? Common ground? Loneliness? As I've read in some other fanfics of I've come to realize they don't see a softer side of Jeff. In my mind he obviously doesn't want Natalie to see him kill, and he's uncomfortable talking about it. He's unsure of himself, he's insecure, all while a voice in his head is telling him to stop and kill her. Odd, huh?

Then there's Natalie who is...how do I say 'Naive as Hell' in French? She's alone, a freak. I like to throw outcasts into my stories more than anything, mainly because I can relate. I know how she feels when she's uncertain about Jeff's thoughts. Even more I know how she feels to suddenly have a friend in a strange way. A friend who finds her to be a fascinating beauty, as screwed up as he is.

Anyways sorry for the rambling. 3 Thank you for reading and please, please, please! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes were straining painfully to see in the poorly illuminated hallway. Doorways cracked slightly housed lines of light cutting into the black. I was alone and smelled the faint waft of smoke. I ran the pads of my fingertips against the wall as I walked. I couldn't feel it. I was barefoot in a simple fit of jeans and a baggy T-shirt . My hair was tied high in a ponytail that pulled at my temples.

I could hear the wind blowing outside. The house was old and gave in to leaking the cold air to full it's crevices. There was a clatter in the light filled room closest to me. I peered through the crack. A boy with ashy singed black hair was leant over a blood splattered porcelain white sink. His hand was clamped to firmly over his mouth. A sick smell if burnt flesh had been the smoke I smelt earlier. Blood was dripping down his arm, his sobs almost laugh like. You could tell he was in pain, but his mid seemed to be blocking it.

He let the hand covering his mouth fall to grip the sink. A woman stepped through me. She was older than me and considerably very good looking.

"Jeff! What'd you do to your face!?" She cried. Oh my god. I backed out of the small door way. I pinched my eyes shut. Telling myself to shut everything out. How ashy and matted his hair had been, the metallic twinge of blood. It was too much to take, to gruesome to imagine. No matter how tightly I clenched my eyes, the tears seemed to find their escape. I sank to the floor, feeling my surroundings shift.

I glanced around, a bed room? The woman from before was shaking her husband, rushing him to wake and get a gun. "You lied to me." Jeff's animalistic tone had returned, like before I closed my eyes, but unlike last time I didn't leave so I merely sank into a corner. I heard the tearing of flesh, the gurgling of lungs as they filled with blood. "Go. To. Sleep." Jeff growled. I peeked past my swooped bangs, he licked the blade. Are these the memories that caused Jeff to tell me not to cry for him when he had already wept for himself? Or were these how I was remembering the stories only putting a face to the ominous Jeff The Killer?

Only one left... Liu. I shot up, where was his room? Darting out the door I happened upon the only room with no light on, with Jeff and Liu scribbled on homemade signs. I pushed through the door. A brunette boy only a few years older than Jeff lay fast asleep. He looked lanky, with a slight tan, I rushed to his side attempting to shake him. My hands passed through him as the door behind us opened fully. Jeff lightly padded over to towards Liu, moving out of his way, I watched in horror. He pushed Liu's hair out of his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

Liu smiled, not registering Jeff's appearance. "Jeff-" His hand flew to Liu's mouth, "Sh, just...just go to sleep." Jeff trembled as his hand increased pressure over Liu's mouth. He readied his knife and dragged it across the targeted skin of his wide eyed brother. Liu's thrashing movement stopped, his eyes never closed but lost light. He sucked in air only to have blood replace the empty space in his throat. Liu was going to drown in his own blood. Both hands dropped to Jeff's sides, his hair covered his eyes. But from under the fringe I saw tears slip down his cheeks, merging with the flicks of blood left on his face. He sniffled, "Don't trust him." What? His voice was soft again, he could see me this whole time! "What?" How could he see me? "Just another pin cushion." His voice see-sawed between soft and dangerous. He sprang for me.

My eyes shot open, my skin was so clammy I could feel it through my dress. "No more scary movies for you." Jeff teased, I looked up from where my head rested on his chest. His hand tucked behind his head while the other, as usual, was tangled in my hair. We had shifted slightly from our original positions of cuddling to this. I listened to his heartbeat, it was calming and slow, I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't fall back asleep. "You said my name," Twirling a lock around a finger."you didn't sound very happy." I curled my legs up and hooked one around his. "Just a stupid dream." "It damn sure didn't sound stupid, you sounded like you were going to cry." His hushed tone gave away the worries he had. "Now tell me or we will repeat earlier, I won't hit you so lightly with a pillow like you did me." "I fiddled with the strings of his hoodie. It shone bright in the light that casted through the window. "The story." His fingers stopped motion in my hair for a moment then began running through again.

"How'd it end?" I shook my head. Sinking a bit further in the covers. "I don't want to think about it." "Did I try to kill you." I remained silent. "It won't happen." He sighed, "I know it won't, I just don't want you to see me the way you see those other people. Don't worry about me, a few nightmares won't do harm." His fingers twitched, laying his palm down and using his thumb to caress my temple he said, "As long as you're around, I'll be worried. I'm responsible for you." "And that means?!" He laughed. "I'll try the best I can to protect you."

He's so sweet, he couldn't be as evil as everything portrays. "Jeff, are we together?" I did not just as that... I Did Not Just Ask That! His heart beat got slightly quicker. "Is that what you want?" "Only if that's what you want." I nodded for emphasis. I'm so stupid. "Guess now I'll have to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend now." "EVERYONE?!" Who was everyone?! "My story isn't the only one that's true. I think Ben will really like you." My heart dropped, "They're all real? Slenderman? Masky and Hoodie? Jack? Sally? ... Jane?" I tried hard not to say her name with disgust, I hated Jane's story. "Jane left a long time ago when I wanted nothing to do with her and yes, everyone. All of them. I figured you'd be more frightened by Rake than of the others." To be honest I was frightened. Who wouldn't be? "They won't try to kill me... Right?" He thought for a moment, "Slends won't care that you're around, he most likely will be the friendliest. Rake will ignore you. Sally will probably annoy you. Masky and Hoodie barely talk and Jack'll probably be just as friendly as Slends." I was still scared.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just try to go back to sleep, no more nightmares." I merely said okay and nuzzled closer to his neck. He's so warm. Though it was peaceful, I couldn't sleep. Jeff's breathing slowed down giving signs he was asleep. I kept thinking, what did he mean by not wanting anything to do with Jane? And oh my god, I'm a murderers girlfriend now. If mom and dad could see me now they'd probably kill me themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

This pillow is really cold, "Hmm." I nuzzled my face further into it. Wait,.. pillow? I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I stayed there staring at the ruffled mess the bed had acquired in looks as a result of being used. I wasn't fully awake as you can tell. But something was wrong, the room was empty. I looked around. A bang sounded from the bathroom. "Mother of fuck. Cheap ass razors." I sighed.

I wondered how difficult it was for him to shave. I fell back into the pillow I had been cuddling. A splash of water and the creaking of the door foretold his return. A kiss on my jawline, cheek and forehead, "Wake up." He whispered in my ear. "No!" I covered my head with the pillow which in turn he ripped away. I felt arms slide under my knees and upper back. He picked me up and put me on my feet effortlessly. It was like getting a child out of bed.

"Ugh. How do you wake up so early?" He brought me my boots and waited till I put them on. Unfortunately,We left within minutes. Passing little stores, a tattoo parlor, tons of other places. It was was cold but getting warmer. Jeff walked briskly down alleyways, I had to skip a few steps to keep pace.

Broken beer bottles, trash, scurrying animals, all littered the alleys. Gross. "Where are we going?" I caught up to walk beside him, his hoodie blocking his face. "Back home in the next town over." Home? Oh no...

Again came the fear. But more so the fear of not being liked rather than the fear of the monsters themselves. Wait, what? I've never cared what people thought before, why now? Maybe because it's Jeff? I'm so confused. I've never thought this way before.

After dodging from alley to alley and hiding our faces we ended up in a town called Vernon. It was cleaner than the one before. It felt different to, not as peaceful. Jeff's pace had slowed down considerably, "How do you keep going so fast?" I doubled over catching my breath. It didn't help that my boots were endowed with a slight platform and were heavy as sin. "Years of practice." I looked up at him as he leaned against a fence, smirking. He had put his hood down. "How... How old are you anyways?" I took deep breaths and straightened up. "Twenty-two."

"You're younger than I thought." I said with a slight laugh as we pushed on with him beside me. "Do I look old?!" To him I was still barely jailbait. "Not really, you just give off the vibe." He snorted, "Old people vibe." The long iron fencing came to a gate leading up to an old rundown mansion, the kind in horror movies almost but it looked friendlier. Vines had claimed most of it it's outside walls.

"This is home." He pushed open the iron gate and held out his hand. "This seems appropriate, yes?" Taking his hand, I reluctantly followed, keeping my chin down. The door was old, huge and accented with brass. It didn't have a doorknob? Jeff kicked the door, hard. "Open the door!" He yelled. I would hate to be their neighbors if they had any.

A few sounds of rustling and the stomps of running down stairs approached the door, heaving it open. "Dammit, Ben. You could've been quicker." A man of barely four foot eleven stood slouched in a green tunic with glassy eyes. "Where the fuck have you been? You look...clean." Jeff pushed passed Ben and pulled me along. "Jeff, you didn't? ... What?"

I turned to see Ben gawking at me. I felt uncomfortable till a little girls voice sounded from above the stairs. "Oh my god! That dress is amazing!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as she hurried down the stairs to observe my clothing. I tried to remain composed. Sally. BEN Drowned. "Leave her alone. Where's Slends?" Her face snapped up from my dress, "Slendy's in the kitchen cooking."

"What's your name?" She peered into my eyes, "Natalie, Natalie Svedka." I smiled. "Ooh! You're Russian!" Well my father was. I simply nodded as she turned and dragged Ben back up the stairs, his eyes never left Jeff. "He likes you and he's jealous." Jeff gave a proud nod and casually lead me down the hallway that ended in a huge kitchen and dining room formed together. It was beautiful.

A tremendously tall figure stood in front of the stove stirring what smelled like spaghetti sauce. Two men sat at the long table playing cards, the man in the blue mask, who I immediately knew was Jack, was winning. This was almost too much to take in. "Jeff doesn't bring just anybody home. What's your name?" The voice came from Slenderman's body, but from no mouth. It was gravelly but not eery. "Na-Natalie." This stuttering thing is making me look stupid...

He turned around and I took in the telltale no eyes, no mouth, only indentions where they would have been. He came closer and bent to examine my face. I tilted my chin upwards, trying to remain calm. Jeff's hand tightened around mine before he let go and retreated to where the two men were playing cards. "Want to help me cook, Natalie?" I mentally sighed. "Of course." A long appendage rose up to tassel my hair. "Don't be afraid. We're not as bad as we seem."

I manned the sauce pot. Stirring nervously. I was welcomed so easily...? "You're welcomed so quickly because you're of no threat." Slender's tentacle padded my shoulder. "You can read minds?!" I gasped quietly in shock. His blank canvas face nodded, "Only when they're filled heavily with emotions. I know a lot about you already." I snapped my head back to the pot, surely I was blushing the color of the contents.

This was like a family... I was too lost in thought in thought to hear fully of the three men arguing over who had a pocket ace and who didn't. "Out of the room, Now." Slenderman was basically the head of the house, I thought with a slight laugh. There was a tug on my dress.

"Slendy I'm going to borrow her!" Sally grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the room, towards and up the stairs. "I think Janes old clothes will fit you since it doesn't look like you have anything else." She bounced up the stairs, leading me into a very poor lit room. The bed was made, the room spotless and an array of knives lay on the dresser. She just up and left? "Violet or red?"

"Huh? Oh, violet." The room was pretty, bright burgundy walls with chocolate trim, Sally was rummaging in the closet on her knees. She handed me a pair of opaque thick leggings and a long dark violet tank top. "Will you fit in a C? You have a kinda big chest..." I nodded and she topped the pile off with a black bra. "That should do it!" I got the feeling she was deprived of female contact. Being the not so bashful person I was, I didn't ask her to leave. Politely she turned and began to talk again. "So you and Jeffy, huh? How'd you manage that idiot? He kills anything that walks."

She was blunt but curious. "He saved me," I sighed while pulling off my leggings and panties. I felt uncomfortable, "People were going to kill me then I ran into him." I peeled off the dress as she spun around with her hands clasped together, "Are you like us?" I yelped and covered myself with the discarded dress. She let out a gasp and apologized, turning around again, waiting for my answer. "I'm not sure, I'm just...not normal." I ripped my bra off, "Hey um Sally, I need underwear." I embarrassedly laughed. She returned to the closet and pulled out, oh no...I can't wear those! How? Those are so uncomfortable! I covered my chest as she turn to toss the thong at me, "Are there any others?" "You're not worried about panty lines?" "I don't think they'll show." She giggled and I contagiously did as well. I handed them back and she grabbed a pair of boy shorts. "Perfect!" She threw them over her shoulder at me as I fastened the bra on.

I slid the rest of the clothing on. Jane's clothes seemed to fit well, though my hips were wider. The shirt was baggy but I suppose it was how it was made. "You're really pretty." She smiled then complimented herself on how well she pieced my clothes together.

"Sally, what the hell are you doing in here?" Ben walked in and stopped, seeing me. "Finding Natalie some new clothes. Duh, didn't you learn to knock?" "Never." Continuing to stare, I turned away from his gaze. fucking creep. I heard the smile in his voice as he said, "Sorry, you just look familiar." He turned and left. Familiar?

"Don't mind him. He likes to mess with people's minds." I nodded, "So I've read."

Everyone, and I mean everyone lived in this place. Lunch was unnerving. Ben staring, Jack, whom had a separate plate of something unknown to me, inquired about my life in the south. Claiming they had just moved from their territory up north. Sally playfully teasing Jeff. Hoody and Masky just...being there. Slenderman did in fact have a mouth, it just disappeared when not in use. Rake and Smile ate outside. I had met them all, I ate lunch with them all and survived.

They were a family, a big giant family. Jeff lead me to his room and left to go take care of some things. He apparently hadn't been home for a while. I toured the rather big room. Bright white walls contrasted with all the black furniture. I ran my fingers over the huge selection of CDs he had collected. My fingers stopped on The Lost Soulz album. Weren't they the fictional band from Perfect Age For Rock And Roll? It was a three song track. I sought out his stereo, hard to miss due to the fact it was the only silvery colored thing in the room.

I fiddled with the buttons and popped the disc in. Sweet Rock Candy was first on the set. God I loved this guys' voice, I turned the volume knob a little higher. It had a slight blues tune with a heavy rift. It quickly ended as I lost thought in all Jeff's belongings. My favorite song came on.

"Every neon light burns away.

Everything's so Cold In the light of Day.

Turn me on, turn me on like a neon light that never fades away!"

I sang along,

"Go get the girls

In black and pearls

Drivin' daddy's Jag to the top of the world

The stars in the valley will never shine so bright!"

I held my hands in my hair and kept moving and singing. I kept my eyes closed and swayed my hips albeit provocatively. Unconsciously I bit my lip during the guitar solo and continued dancing. I always lost myself in music. I just had to move.

The song neared to the end and I laughed to myself and opened my eyes to see Jeff in the door way. I felt my mouth fall open.

"That was interesting. Actually that was hot." Closing the door behind him, I heard the latch of the lock click. He came towards me with a smirk. I was still shocked. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me close and kissed me softly, then deeper. I draped my arms over his shoulders and tilted my head. His hands ventured from my waist, to my bottom, to slightly farther down to the tops of my thighs and picked me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him. The hell was I doing?

He laid me upon his bed. Kicking his shoes off he joined me. Holy Hell.

/

Is it me or did chapter 7 seem long? It did to me haha. Well since most of you have no clue what the music sounded like and what tempo Natalie was dancing to ( I know you perverts want to visualize, Ya NASTIES) so I am including the YouTube and Reverbnation link. The band is from the movie Perfect Age For Rock N Roll. Within the movie they are a fictional band, though they would make a great real life band.

Sweet Rock Candy;

play_now/song_4553002 - simply click 'play' in the corner.

Turn me on;

watch?v=wztSj-FHjjU

ANYWAYS! Please comment and tell me what you think 3 I love you all and remember! I always follow back3


	8. Chapter 8

AuthorsNote; The following chapter is rated M for sexual relations and slight amounts of blood. Not for the young of mind and weak of heart. Who am I kidding? I don't care if you're 13 and read this. You might learn something. Both characters are OF AGE in my story for legal consensual sex.

Usually I would go into more detail but as you know, Natalie is a virgin so I didn't go to wild with her first time. ~ RavieGore

~*** Jeff's Pov***~

Her skin was so soft and smelt heavenly as usual. She shuffled her boots off as I pressed my hips against hers. Cradling her neck in my hand, I kissed her endlessly. I moved from her soft lips to her throat. Pressing my lips against her jugular, I felt her pulse, she was frightened.

"Natalie.." I whispered in her ear before I lightly bit it. "Hmm?" "I really like you." I returned to kissing her throat, traveling down to her collar bone then to the crook of her neck and softly nibbled. "I really like you too." She giggled nervously. I slipped my hand under and slightly pushed her shirt up, revealing soft powder white flesh. "I've never done this before." She whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't." I pulled my hoodie off, tossing it aside. I bent to kiss her hip. Trailing kisses all along her stomach till I reached the edge of where the shirt began. I looked up at her for approval. Sheepishly she smiled. I pulled her to straddle my lap, which she self-consciously complied. I lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the ground.

Smoothing her raven hair, I took in the front view of what I saw at the motel. This bra was different and clearly too small. I placed a hand on her hip and continued kissing down her collarbone to where her breast half poured out of the cup. It gave under the pressure of my lips, Natalie gave a light gasp as I bit gently on the squishy mass of flesh.

She helplessly knotted her fingers in my hair and gripped my shoulder with the other hand. Keeping my hand still on her hip, I wrapped my arm around her waist. My libido spiked at her sharp moan due to yet another soft bite.

Reaching up, I fumbled with the clasp, failing to undo it. "Could you undo this thing?" She laughed, not a nervous laugh but a real laugh. She was beginning to get comfortable with herself. God she looked so beautiful. She slid the black lacy straps off her shoulders. Biting my lip I looked into her eyes. They were the usual emerald, but this time had an orangish glow around the pupil. They were slightly dilated.

She undid the clasp and slid the article's straps down her arms and it dropped to the floor. She covered herself, I kissed her fingers urging her to let the barrier down. She obeyed with little refusal. Oh fuck. I became all too aware of how tight and restricting my pants were. I couldn't decide which to start with. Would the right one be jealous if I played with the left? Vice versa?

I settled on softly kissing the valley between them then venturing to the left mound. She let out a moan as I licked and suckled upon her nipple. I let my hand knead and tease the right. Both her hands flew to the back of my head, pulling my hair as she balled them into fists.

I pinned her to the bed, and slid down her leggings. Damn these were a bitch to get off her, I practically wrestled them off as she giggled. "Stop laughing! How'd you even get these on?!" SUCESS! They came off, finally. I stood to unbuckle my pants, but pointy nailed fingers stopped me. "Let me." She said shakily. She was trying to be brave but I could tell she was still scared. She quickly undid my belt but fumbled with my button. I tried not to laugh, afraid that it would upset her. I took her hands and pressed them against my stomach and took care of the rest. I shucked them down and pressed her against the bed, hooking a finger in her short-like panties and pulling them down. She locked her knees together, in turn kneeing me in the hipbone.

"Ow!" "I'm sorry!l "You're gunna pay for that!" I teased. I pried her knees apart. Biting and planting soft kisses on her inner thigh, she let out another moan. The vein, like her jugular, gave away her frantic heartbeat. I moved back to eye level with her after moistening my fingers slightly in my mouth. I kiss her softly, licking her lip to gain access which she happily granted. I dipped my tongue in as I slowly slid my middle finger inside of her. Her back arched slightly, her moans muffled by my mouth.

After a bit I introduced my ring finger, my palm softly rubbing her clit. She let out a sound of discomfort. Her muscles tightened, which only ended up making it hurt more for her. "Relax, Lamb, relax." I murmured in her ear. She tried her best, the sounds of discomfort turned quickly into pleasure. She tossed her head back and rocked against my palm. For a virgin she sure was brazen.

"Jeff..." Her voice sounding desperate, sent a surge through my body. Causing my erection to ache. "Do you think you're ready?" She nodded. Pulling off my boxer-briefs I took a deep breath, which was almost painful. I pulled open the dresser draw and retrieved a purple foil encased condom. I tore it open and slid it on. Taking another deep breath, which was also on the verge of being torturous. I positioned between her legs, her arms wrapped around my neck, I raised her hips up to aline better as I slowly entered. Painfully she yelped. The urge to slam into and take advantage of her was almost too powerful. I went as slow as humanly possible.

Her velvet folds encased me, not fully but close enough and extremely tight. "Are you okay?" I cooed in her ear before sliding back out a bit. She clung. Her feline-like talons pierced and raked against my back. "Keep going." She pleaded. I slowly thrusted back into her. Her nails biting and clawing my skin deeper. Blood ran down my sides and dripped down with each quickening movement.

The pain was a bit much but my mind was racing with each movement, each kiss, each soft murmur of names. She wrapped her legs tightly around me as we rocked. "Jeff!" She called my name, once, twice, yelling it a third time, shattering in orgasmic pleasure. I was nearing my edge, slowing to one final thrust. My own orgasm hit me as I buried my face in the crook of her neck and moaned.

I kept my weight off her small frame by balancing on my elbows. "That was..." She panted "Amazing." I finished her sentence, equally panting. I laid on my side and pulled her to me. "That was definitely not what mom made it out to be." She laughed, hooking her leg around mine after I discarded the condom in a waste basket. She noticed the blood, "Jeff!" She sat up and tried to examine my back but I wouldn't let her. "What was she like?" I pulled the blanket up to cover my wounds.

Pouting and fully worried she reluctantly spoke. "Not the best. My mom was always drunk. Not happy drunk but the 'drinking to forget' drunk. Just plain ol' mean. She would always tell my dad about how I should be ashamed that I wasn't as bad looking as her. I didn't see it then but she was angry that I surpassed her in looks. To be honest, I don't find myself as pretty as my mom." I kissed her forehead, "You're beautiful to me. What about your dad?" She smiled and nestled further into my arms. I knew she'd be up for pillow talk. "He wasn't much better. He would hit us. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but if he did, it was where it could be hidden." "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want.." She cuddled closer. "I'm over it. Once they found out I played with fire they kinda just left me alone. Afraid I'd burn the house down if I was angry enough."

She twisted her hips uncomfortably, "This kinda hurts." I hurt her... "A hot bath will help?" She smiled. I pointed towards the far off door near my dresser. She hesitated, not sure whether to cover herself or not. I placed my hand over my eyes and felt her lift from the bed, scurrying and closing the door behind her. I tore the covers off, a few smears of blood were around my groin, I wondered how much it had really hurt her. My sides and back felt sticky with blood also. The scratches and punctures were throbbing. I retrieved my pants and boxer-briefs, pulling them on, I walked to the door. Unlocking and poking my head out I heard Ben playing his video game.

"Hey! Elf-Slut!" The game music stopped and his door creaked open. "What Joker?" He said, annoyed. I turned around, "Wanna help me out?" "Jesus Christ. She did that to you?" I muttered something about how I turned into a scratching post as he ushered me in and to his personal bathroom.

He filled the sink with hot water, pouring a few capfuls of an unopened bottle of sterilizing peroxide in. "But you can't get hurt? Why do you have that stuff?" Grabbing a wash cloth and jumping on the counter he motioned for me to turn around. "For idiots like you." He wiped the smears off my lower back and worked his way to the claw marks, occasionally rewetting and rinsing the rag. "And her nails are sharpened?" I nodded. "And you didn't think she would make it look like a cheese grater attacked your back?" He laughed but I remained silent. The fabric of the rag rubbed against the lesions making them hurt worse. "She got you good here." He drained the pink colored liquid and rinsed the rag out with cold water, sprawling it fully out to lay on my shoulders as a cold compress.

"Why's she so special?" I didn't understand his question. I asked him what he meant. "She looks like a high school student." "She is one, or was." I replied. He scoffed. "You don't have to like her. But she is staying until she wants to leave." "And you're just going to let her go?" He pulled the rag from my back and threw it into the sink. "Wouldn't you?" I looked at my back in the mirror over my shoulder. It was still red, a bit of swelling but clean nonetheless. "Just be careful." Ben told me as I thanked him and went back to my room. I opened the dresser and threw on a black shirt then put my hoodie back on.

I pulled off the sheets, replaced them, the pillow cases as well and replaced them too. The blanket had been kicked to the bottom of the bed mostly so I kept it. I swore in my head as my OCD kicked in. If I wasn't a serial killer then I'd probably be a housekeeper of done sort. I picked up her clothes, folded them and stacked them. Knocking and cracking the door, I slipped them on the counter while steeling a peak. Her hair was wet and pushed out of her face, her skin covered in patches of bubbles, and her knees drawn to her chest.

I closed the door quickly and laid down on my stomach on the newly made bed. I fumbled in the nightstand for one of my sleep masks and slipped it on. Burying my face in the pillow I drifted off.

~***Natalie's Pov***~

I dangled a foot on the edge of the porcelain tub after Jeff closed the door. Soaking in the hot water felt great to my hips. I didn't think it would barely hurt like that. My nails were the first to clean. Then my hair and the rest of my body. I frowned at the fact I had hurt Jeff. I stretched my arms over my head, urging my back muscles to lose tension.

I rested my head on the edge of the tub on top of my arm. Every inch of my skin smelt the same. Cedar wood and ash. I smiled like an idiot at the thought of the original owner of the scent. Rinsing off one last time, I stepped onto the bathmat. I went searching the cabinets for a towel, finding a stack and settling on a blue one, I ruffled it against my skin and wrapped it around me. I sat on the edge of the tub and let the water out.

I just lost my virginity, the thought popped in my head. I don't feel any different. I shrugged. Of all the stories mom would tell me, all the fire and brimstone she would preach, yet it was a lie. I didn't feel dirty, or regretful. I didn't burst into flames and I didn't feel eternally damned either. Old bitch.

I slid on my panties and pulled up my leggings. I really didn't want to wear a bra or that shirt, it made me feel exposed. Maybe I can wear one of his shirts? He doesn't have a dresser for nothing? Right? I cracked open the door, holding the towel again my breasts.

He was sleeping, dressed in his hoodie again, with the blankets pulled to his shoulder. It was cold in his room. I padded over to his dresser and slid open the first drawer which was already ajar. Black, black, black and one white shirt... So many choices! I grabbed the top black shirt and closed the drawer. It squeaked a bit causing Jeff to mumble and turn over. He really let his guard down here.

I tossed on the shirt finding that it fell below my butt. I bunched it to the side and tied it into a knot. "Nice show." I heard someone whisper as I jumped, covering my mouth as not to wake Jeff. I looked to the doorway, which was fully open, to see Ben. He was leaning against an adjacent door. "We need to talk." He motioned for me to follow as he opened the door he had been leaning on.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben sat on his bed after pulling out a chair from a writing desk for me to sit on. "What's up?" I asked nervously. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. Normally I like toying with people, but lets face it. You toy back, don't you?" I shifted uncomfortably while furrowing my brow. "Before things are said; I'm not threatening you, I don't hate you, and I could care less about your relationship with Jeff. I'm only here to warn you subtly." He frowned. "Natalie, Jane isn't going to like this. Yes, she's coming back and Jeff knows that. He did tell you about her, yeah?"

I nodded. He fixed a crease in his tunic. I continued to listen, not sure how I should feel. "You know Jane and Jeff's story?" I nodded again. "After all that happened, she came to us, wanting to stay with us. She felt helpless." I continued listening. "Truth was, she didn't hate Jeff. She loved him. Obsessed even." I bit my tongue. Feeling a painful pang of jealousy.

"Jeff hated her. Wanted nothing to do with her. If she touched his shoulder or him of any-sort, even apologizing, he would push her to the ground and threaten her life." I crossed my legs. "So why are you telling me this? Can't you all just make her leave?" That sounded selfish on my part...

"Of course we could. But her problem is with Jeff. Not us. We could care less. I'm telling you this because she most likely is going to attempt to kill you." He pursed his lips, waiting for my reaction. "How do you know she's coming back?" I asked, trying not to show my distress. "Like I said. She loves him. It's one sided, for sure. But she snapped a long time ago like Jeff. Once something's in her brain...it stays." He nodded for emphases. "She's persistent then?" He nodded yes to my question.

"Thank you. I thought you were going to tell me something catastrophic." He tilted his head questioningly. "You're not scared?" I shook my head. "So that's why he likes you. You're holding back your defiant tone, I can tell." He motioned to look at my hands. He grabbed them lightly. Turning them and examining. "Lemme see, hmm. Fire starter? Cigarettes? You like dark chocolate too don't you?" How the hell?

He looked at my shocked face. "See? Look at my hands. They're slightly passing through yours. I'm collecting your data, a perk of being a computer based poltergeist." He smirked. What data? "Your birthdays tomorrow?" "Yeah, I guess so." I had completely lost track of the days.

"Your life has sucked." He dropped my hands. "I'm surprised you let me do that. Okay, beyond that now. When she comes back... She's not going to like anything she sees. You wearing her clothes, being easily integrated into the family, being better looking, and of course, cozying up to her main squeeze-" I stopped him.

"She's just going to have to fucking deal with it." He gave a crooked smile. "I'd pay to see a cat fight." With that he got up, ushering me towards the door. "Just be careful with Jeff as well. Oh yeah, be more gently next time. You turned his back into ribbons." He closed the door behind me, my face in shock.

He did not just say that? No! I felt my face heat up. I shook my head and folded my arms, returning to Jeff's cold room. He was still asleep, foot dangling off the bed, his hoodie was mused and pushed up to reveal his pale stomach. With each breath his chest rose and fell. He looked almost like an angel trapped in a demons body. Silently I crawled onto the bed. A few locks of hair laid in his face, covering the cut smile. I pushed them back. He looked peaceful, his face almost changing from the usual face of a man to that of an older teen boy.

What would Jane do? Would Jeff protect me? I imagined her coming back to this house, walking up the stairs like she never left. Opening her room door and noticing her clothes amiss. Then finding me, sitting in Jeff's room fiddling with his stereo and her in the doorway. Her eyes staring me down. Confused, angry, volatile. Her thoughts would be, 'Who is this girl? Who is this intruder? Why is she in Jeff's shirt?'

I understood why she would be angry. I understood why she was drawn to him. But I couldn't understand if I was meant to be drawn into this or not. Is it worth it? It feels like it. I have no where else to go, I have no place to stay, to be safe. God, I needed a cigarette. I laid on my side, taking in his features. The same features that saves me only a few nights ago.

Soft pale skin, high hollowed cheekbones, a strong jawline. His bottom lip was full and slightly darker than his skin. Withholding a pale rose pink color. The corners of his lips traveled into the elongated smile, the carving was red, not inflamed red, but red like when you pinched your cheeks.

He really was beautiful. A noise of distress escaped his chest as his hand searched for the covers that had fallen to his waist. The hand landed on my thigh, he kept it there. Almost questioning-like. Traveling up he hooked his fingers in the waist band of my tights and yanked me closer. I suppressed a yelp. His face burrow slightly in my bosom. I felt my face turn even redder than earlier.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair. It felt really warm. Not just temperature wise but deep down. Almost like the warm feeling you get when you watch a romance movie and he tells her he doesn't want her and right when you're about to cry cause she's crying, he comes back up saying something like, 'I don't want you, I already have you. I love you.'

It seems we switched roles in our usual positions. I understood why he liked holding me now. And running his fingers through my hair. It made me feel like I was protecting something. That something being Him. I kissed his forehead. He sure did sleep a lot, and cuddled a lot too. I wonder if he cuddled pillows before I came around? His leg pressed its way in between mine. He held me tighter.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He nestled as close as he could. "Maybe thirty minutes." He sighed. "Best nap ever," I continued running my fingers through his hair. "It wasn't a nightmare this time." "What was it about?" He laughed sleepily. "You."

Ugh sorry this chapters short. I'm sick as a dog. I hope you liked this part. Introducing an upcoming role in the little world I have created. Hopefully things go well in paradise, yeah? If murdering people, monsters and poltergeists all are included In paradise...anyways! I love you all and please review! ~ RavieGore


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies! I shall be updating here by the 20th due to beginning my sophomore year the 19th. I'm probably going to update very infrequently but I assure you to stick around, this story is about to get a lot...better you could say. I think it sucks to be honest. What do you guys think? Leave your reviews and I will take them to heart!


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy Birthday!" Jeff shook the bed as Sally jumped up and down. "Nngh." I buried my face within the blankets. Sally's small frame crashed into me causing me to giggle. "Jeff pick her up and carry her downstairs! C'mon, do it!" The shaking stopped as he let out a slightly evil chuckle.

I was swept up, blankets and all, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck fearfully even though inside I knew he wouldn't drop me. "Is she up yet?" Ben yelled up the stairs as I felt us descending. "She's right here, she's still half asleep."

Ben snorted, "She sleeps like you." "Shut up." Jeff mumbled. "How old is she now?" I answered him albeit was muffled, "Eighteen." Jeff set me on my feet an attempted to unravel the blanket from my form but failed. I drug it behind me on the floor. Before falling asleep I had yanked off my leggings and untied Jeff's long shirt. Usually I would be freaking out at how exposed my legs were but I was to groggy to care.

"Isn't she Sleeping Beauty." I shot Ben a sideways glance. My head was foggy, why did they wake me up so early? I felt a push on my back which registered in my mind as a signal to walk. "She even acts like you in the morning." Ben mumbled, causing Jeff to playfully push him.

"Why am I up so early?" I said, slightly louder than a whisper. "Because." "Because, why?" "Because Slends told me to wake you up." I smelt food. It seemed sweet, why did my birthday have to be today? Jeff and Ben continued to follow me as I sought out the aroma, which was fruity. I tucked the blanket tightly around my small frame.

I came to the long table, plopping down and cocooning deep into my blanket. I laid my head on the polished wood. "Natalie!" Sally's voice was accompanied by her slim arms wrapping around my bundled form. Opening the cocoon, she crawled in and cuddled in my lap. She placed her head on my shoulder and nestled closer.

I rested my head on top of hers, she smelled like flowers. My trailing friends took seats on either side of us. Jeff's perpetual smile widened a bit whilst Ben rested his chin on his fist. "Where is everyone?" I slowly rocked Sally, whom was completely hidden in Jeff's huge blanket. "Hunting, maybe. They don't know it's your birthday, only us and Slends do." I opened my mouth to ask how he knew then remembered his ability.

Sally shifted to peer out of the blankets at Ben, "What do you want?" Ben sounded annoyed. "Just to annoy you." I covered her head back up, and giggled. He let out a scoff as Slenderman appeared across from me. He pushed forth a china plate occupied by a square of toast with red, sticky strawberry jam. "We do not have confectionaries, so I hope this is to your liking." Though you could never see a face on this man, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Slendy never let's anyone touch his slimy strawberry stuff! Lucky." Sally beamed. "Thank you!" I smiled and bit the toast. Woah... It was wonderful! It didn't taste just of strawberries but of something more, I sought through the flavors. A twinge of metallic? I finished the square quickly, dusting the crumbs off the blanket.

" I can't believe you just ate that.." "Ben, Shut it." Jeff shot. "No! You just sat there and let her eat that," turning towards me, "you just ate-" A tentacle slid to cover Ben's mouth. "Natalie, do you have any concerns about blood and fruit?" "What." It wasn't even a question, just a statement. "You needed it, your thought process lately has been exhausting you." Slenderman sat with his fingers knotted together. "So it was like...a refresher?" He nodded. "My gift to you." "Then no, no concerns. Thank you!" I remained smiling.

Ben leaned to glance at Jeff as Slenderman's tentacle returned to his body. "She's crazy like you, too." "Sally can you and Natalie go get dressed in warm clothing?" Jeff said softly. Sally sprung from my lap, "Are you taking us hunting?!"

Her excitement was overflowing as he bounced. Grabbing my hand, she lead me back upstairs. "Hunting?" She ushered me back into Jeff's room. "Yeah!" She vanished and returned with clothing.

"Lamb, you see her?" It was still dark out, an elder woman pushed a cart filled with what would be to her, treasure but to me, trash. "Mhm." Jeff flicked his wrist and popped the bone. "Sally, we're only letting Natalie do this, okay?" Sally nodded. "Remember the throat. Silence her like you tried on me at the hotel." The knife fit in my palm. I grasped it tightly. Jeff tugged my hood up, "Don't be scared, it's fun!" He kissed my forehead and pushed me out of the dank, dark alleyway.

I kept my head down and avoided the street lights. I edged closer and closer. She never looked up towards me. Would I be able to do this? I rushed behind her, pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around I grasped her throat. "Good Night." I imbedded the steel into her abdomen. Wet, warm, sticky blood trickled down her front side. With a jerk I raked the knife deeper and dragged it further across. A slight yelp escaped her throat.

My arms retreated from her. She crumpled to the ground, attempting to crawl. I placed my feet on either side of her, towering over. I grabbed her grey hair and yanked her head up I giggled slightly as I drug the blade to cut her throat open ear to ear. The grayish pavement was stained a wet black color as she bled out.

I shivered. Not from the cold, from the pure ecstasy that brought me. To feel her slight struggle, to see the hot blood run in little rivers from her body. Now I knew how Jeff felt, how they all felt. Damn.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing there over the lifeless crumpled body brought a sudden wretch in my lower stomach. The twinge of iron and blood in the air didn't help. Sally rushed and grabbed my hand, leading me back towards the alleyway.

"That... Was messy." The sharp tone was back in Jeff's voice. "Jeffy, I think she's going to be sick." She pried the knife from my hand. My throat was clenching unconsciously to keep from hurling.

***~Jeff's Pov~***

She didn't look to good, her face was flushed noticeably even in the dark. She had done fairly well, I reached in my pocket, searching for the zippo I had grabbed earlier. I placed it in her palm. She looked confused, "flick it open-"

She complied, her eyes trained on the bluefish flame. "If we had lighter fluid we could burn her!" Sally voice trilled. "I liked the 'Good night' bit, it was cute." My voice had turned ragged. My fingers twitched as Sally placed my knife back into my hand.

'Clam yourself.' I silently tried to ease my nerves. The snap if the zippo's metal spring took my attention. "Can we go?" Natalie's voice shook. Should I have not taken her to do this?

Weeks passed and still Natalie hadn't left. I think that's what frightens me most. I didn't want whatever day, if any, to be the last. Nobody looked at her twice anymore within the house. Everyone liked her. It almost made me feel proud you could say. Why? She was the first thing in my life that no one could frown upon. Nobody seemed to have an ounce of dislike towards her. Smile didn't growl at her, Rake didn't threaten her, everything was perfect. Besides now.

Her small body was curled over towards the other side of the bed, her eyes fluttered open every now and then when she would toss and turn. She just couldn't get comfortable. I felt her forehead in her overheated sleep, she was burning. I watched her, laying completely still. Twice she rushed to the bathroom, throwing up settled stomach acid. 'Is she really sick? Is she okay? It's two PM, she never sleeps this late.'

My mind was frantic. I didn't know what to do. She shot back up. Her face in between her knees. "Nat..." She lifted her head slightly. I brought myself closer to her. She leant against my chest, feeling the warmth from her over heating body I smoothed her hair back.

Tears slipped from her eyes. "What hurts? I can go find something for it." I heard her mumbled something against my chest. "What'd you say?" Another mumble. "Speak up, Lamb." She raised her head, her tear stained face looking into mine. "I think I'm pregnant."

I didn't say anything, what could I say? I pulled her back into me, rocking her back and forth. Should I say everything will be okay? Would it?

A baby. A child growing inside her. I had multiple questions in my head. I couldn't ask them now.

***~Natalie's POV~***

I pulled away from Jeff's hold. "I'm hungry." He sent a questioning glance, as if to ask if it was a wise decision or not. "You empty your stomach a few times and tell me you aren't hungry." He smiled, though his eyes were empty. I was scared and I think he was too. He lacked emotion after the smile.

I ate a good amount. Mostly flour based substances so they would stick to my stomach and not be thrown up. Jeff watched me diligently, cautious to my actions. "Natalie you're finally up!" I was standing, placing my barren, empty bowl into the sink. Sally was always cheerful whenever I saw her. She was dressed in a pink baby doll dress with her hair pulled back behind her shoulders.

"Yeah, just a bit sick." She halted in her tracks, "Yuck, how sick?" "Not too sick." I laughed at her attempt of trying to evade my 'germs.'

I turned and began to retreat back to my chair but noticed Jeff staring at Slenderman, his tall body leaning against the wall. Neither moved, I hadn't noticed Slendy's appendage snake across to feel my forehead. "You, back to bed." The mouthless voice resonated from him, "But I,.." The tentacle snapped back to his body. "Go."

Slowly I trudged out of the room and back up the stairs. What if I'm just really sick and not pregnant? Could Slenderman tell? The tone in his voice was different.

I reached the top, walking swiftly to Jeff's room, I couldn't wait to lay down again. I opened the door. It was cracked? Funny, I remember closing it earlier. Pushing past the thought I entered and sighed. What I saw didn't register in my mind at first. A mass of wavy black hair, pale skin, painted lips made up a woman sitting cross legged on the floor. In her hand was a CD book that she had been flipping through. "Who the hell are you?" Our voices joined, both asking the question.


End file.
